


Another day

by Tobyelie



Series: Tobyelie's One-shots [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dream XD - Freeform, Gen, Hearing Voices, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Major Character Injury, Mentioned Captain Puffy (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Sam | Awesamdude, Mentioned TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Wilbur Soot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:36:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29989872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tobyelie/pseuds/Tobyelie
Summary: Another day on Pandora's vault.
Series: Tobyelie's One-shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2199639
Kudos: 16





	Another day

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning: Self-injury by scratching, and burning. Suicidal thoughts, etc. Be cautious before you read this if you are triggered with suicidal tendencies or actions.

Another day on Pandora's vault.

Another day goes by as he felt himself slowly let go into the voices that wouldn't stop screaming in his ears.

Another day goes by as they only silence themselves when he digs his uneven bitten nails into his arms to the point of red crimson staining his fingernails. After that, even the voices pitied him.

In the first three days, his arms painted his tendencies. Small dents on his skin looked like careless strokes of a paintbrush.

The books on the isolated chest were filled with ink. Leaving no space between his reflections. A smile imprinted on every corner of the pages tormented him.

Leaving him anxious as he wrote and wrote as if he was running out of time.

_As if it was going out style._

His arms ached as he finished writing none stop for five hours. Filling up the last two blank books on the chest.

Glancing at his clock, he grimaces as it was barely midnight. His fucked up sleeping schedule will never be fixed anytime soon as he looked back at the books he had barely inked up to the burning lava.

He felt numb as the visits went by. He was was never there. He always dissociated and let one of the voices called XD take over. Even if he dissociated he was back on his own solitary prison of his head.

But everything started to go wrong when Sapnap visited. When he tried to go to his head, he was stuck watching XD ignore his former best friend as the other vented out at him.

Dream wanted to speak but felt as if he had a muzzle on. His jaw felt wired down. He was trapped.  
  


He cried until jumped into the lava as soon he felt control on his body.  
  
  


_Dream tried to swim in lava._   
  
  


But suddenly, Tommy visited for the second time. Everything went downhill in this visit. Without both of them knowing it was their last temporary meeting.

He felt like a puppet when the boy mentioned Schlatt. He closed his eyes as rage filled his body and opened them to an unpleasant crime scene.

Blood and bruises colored his right knuckles.

The smell of death filled his nostrils as he gagged and moved away from it. His body twitched violently as the adrenaline slipped away. Some voices laughed, some celebrated. some cried. It made his head hurt.

XD laughed and laughed as he taunted the white-haired man for endless hours. That night he struck his arms unto the lava. Closing his eyes when he poofed back to his bed. Satisfaction filling his body. The warmth hugging him temporally before it became suffocating as he later poofed again.

_Dream tried to swim in lava._

_Dream tried to swim in lava._

_Dream tried to swim in lava._

Hours went by as he after he threw himself into the lava again and again to gain control and his senses back, he revived the boy, who freaked out and punched him before leaving with an angered and guilty creeper hybrid and a sadden and outraged mother that he used to call.

He kept the words the boy last screamed about Wilbur to his heart. Every time he closed his eyes he was haunted by the body of Tommy.

He could never find forgiveness or redemption for what he did.

Another day went by and he gave out a small book filled with a language that the only one understood.

Sam stared at him suspiciously and took the journal.

Another day passed and the journal was sent to its destination.

_Ranboo_

The boy was anxious to open the book and quill. He felt his heartbeat loudly as he tried to open it but flinched back.

He sighed and stood up, deciding to wait another day. He was about the place the journal on the small bookcase he had when a small piece of paper flew out.

He furrowed his eyebrows as he recognized the Enderish language and reached out for it.  
  
  


_To whoever understands this,_

_Ranboo_

_Do not bring Wilbur Soot back, as not for me but Tommyinnit's sake. Use it in case of another loss in the future instead of more trouble._   
  
  


_:)_


End file.
